Come What May
by NoellaHenry
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in kindergarten and are best friends immediately. Nothing can tear these two apart. As they grow, their feelings change for one another. But, Edward starts to feel weak. What's happening to him? AH/CanonCouples/A little OOC at times
1. Kindergarten

**Rated M for future chapters and language. **

**So, almost all of the other chapters will be in first person. That's the way I like to write my stories. I hope you like this. I promise the chapters will get better.**

**.:I don't own Twilight:.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parents were driving in and out of the school parking lot, dropping off their kids. Esme Cullen was saying goodbye to her son, Edward, in the hallway while he was whining to her not to leave him.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving, honey. But I'll be back before you know it."

He still looked upset, but slowly nodded his head and headed into the kindergarten classroom. Esme sadly watched as her son trudged over to the little cubby holes to put his backpack and lunch box inside one. Edward hadn't really made friends in school yet and he's already been here for a few months. That really hurt his mother. He would only ever talk to his big brother Emmett, in second grade, and his little sister, Alice, that couldn't even talk that well yet. Edward wouldn't even talk to the neighbors' kids, Jasper and Rosalie.

Esme watched as Edward walked quietly over to his own little table and waited for the teacher. His mom reluctantly went back to her car, wishing that something good would happen today.

-~-

Chief Swan's four year old daughter, Isabella, had recently moved in with him and today was her first day of kindergarten in Forks. Of course she was nervous as her dad pulled up to the school. He got out of the car to help her out and to make sure she didn't fall on the pavement.

They walked to the office to make sure she was ready and got one of the ladies in there to walk her to her new classroom. Before they left, Charlie crouched down to his daughter's height to say bye.

"I'll come by later to pick you up, Bella. Be good and try to have a good day, okay?"

She nodded at him as she left the room with the nice secretary, Mrs. Cope, to go to her classroom.

They swept through a couple hallways until they finally stopped in front of a door that read, "_Mrs. Calvin's Kindergarten Class_". Mrs. Cope knocked on the door and walked in while making sure Bella was following her.

"Mrs. Calvin, this is your new student, Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter." Mrs. Calvin turned to smile at Isabella and took her hand after thanking Mrs. Cope for bringing her in.

All the kids were still talking at there little tables, every once in a while looking up at Bella.

The teacher leaned down to her with a sweet face and started talking about where to put her things. She showed her the cubby holes and helped her put her things in one of the empty ones.

"Now, Isabella. Let's pick out a sticker to write your name on so that we can label your cubby hole. Which one would you like?" She held out different colored strips for Bella to choose from.

Bella looked at them and pointed quietly at the blue one.

"Blue? Okay, I'll write your name on it for you." She said when Bella nodded. After she labeled her box, Mrs. Calvin turned back to Bella. "You can go sit anywhere you like. Then we'll start class." She gave her new student a sweet smile again and Bella slowly looked around the room, wondering where to go. She was very shy and didn't want to talk much.

She spotted a table in the corner where only one little boy was sitting. As she walked over to the table, everyone looked at her. When she sat down, the little boy looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't say anything though.

The teacher told everyone to settle down and they all quieted. "Now everybody, we have a new student today. Her name is Isabella. Please be nice to her and make her feel welcomed here. Isabella, tell us something about you."

She blushed and looked into all the faces around her before quietly saying, "I like to be called Bella."

Mrs. Calvin smiled. "Well, Bella, I hope you have fun in my class. I try to make it as fun as possible." After that, she started class. They started coloring different letters in the alphabet with a color that started with that letter. Bella and the boy next to her were sitting quietly until he finally spoke.

"I'm Edward Cullen." She looked over at him and smiled shyly. Edward looked at her for a moment longer and spoke again. "Do you think…maybe…we could be…friends?...I don't really have any friends." He almost whispered the last sentence.

Bella looked at Edward and saw his dark emerald eyes looking at her. "Sure. We can be friends." Those few words had Edward smiling like a fool and they started talking about all kinds of things.

When it was time for a snack, Edward and Bella sat next to each other while munching on cookies. They were arguing about which cookie was better: peanut butter or chocolate chip. Bella liked the chocolate chip better.

After some more coloring and talking it was time to go home and Edward's mom came into the room holding his little sister, Alice.

"Come on, honey. We have to go bring something to your father at his work." She got his stuff while he sat there not wanting to leave Bella. Esme came back when she noticed Edward was not following her. That's when she saw the little girl sitting next to him.

"Mommy, this is my new friend, Bella." He had the brightest smile on his face when he told her that. Esme had a huge smile too because her son had finally gotten a friend.

Charlie stepped into the room and saw Bella sitting next to a boy and looked at the woman standing next to him.

"Hi. I'm Esme. Is this your daughter?" She asked gesturing to Bella. Charlie nodded. "Well, it seams my son, Edward, and your girl, Bella, are new friends. You're the police chief, right?"

"Yep. I'm here to pick up Bella from her first day. She just moved here."

"You're lucky. She made a friend the first day that she came here. Edward on the other hand, hasn't talked to anyone at the school besides the teacher. I'm so glad he finally made a friend."

Charlie smiled at her and went to grab Bella's things. When he came back the kids were still sitting next to each other.

"Come on, Bella. Time to go home."

"I don't want to go home yet, Daddy." She whimpered.

He looked at her sadly and took her hand. "You'll come back tomorrow, honey. I'm sure Edward will be here waiting for you."

Bella looked over at Edward and then his mom. "Will you be here waiting?"

He took her hand in his and said, "Of course I will. You're my best friend, right? Why wouldn't I wait for you?"

Bella nodded at him and slowly turned back to her dad. "Okay, Papa. We can go home."

He took the hand that he was holding on to and pulled her up gently. Esme took Edward's hand and turned to Charlie and Bella.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other then, Charlie. Maybe we could have you two come over for dinner sometime? Meet the rest of our family."

"Sure. We could do that. How's Friday? I get out of the station at five."

"Perfect!" Edward yelled excitedly. He and Bella had been listening to the conversation and both had matching smiles on their faces.

Their parents chuckled at him and bid each other goodbye.

"Bye, Eddie!"

"Bye, Bella!"

Little Alice just squealed loudly.

Usually Edward hated being called Eddie, but he was alright with it from Bella. He walked enthusiastically to the car and jumped into the back seat. His mother looked at him as she was buckling Alice in her car seat. She was just as elated as he was that he got a new friend that he absolutely adored.

They pulled up to the hospital where his father worked and he got out of the car faster than he usually does, to open the door for his mother. Surprised, she looked down at him and saw him bouncing in place waiting for her to get out of the car. Esme stepped out and shut the door behind her. She went to the back seat to get Alice and started walking with Edward next to her.

Edward wanted to run to his father's office, but knew that if he did, his mom would scold him again. He had already been through that enough times.

When they turned a corner, he went running for his dad's office and bound into the room without knocking like he usually did, Esme coming in behind him. "Carlisle, your son has something to tell you."

Carlisle turned from his work to see Edward bouncing in front of him. "What did you do?" He asked accusingly.

"Oh honey, give him some credit. Since when has he ever done anything wrong?"

He looked at his wife as if she was crazy. "When has he done anything wrong? How about when he was chasing Emmett across the house and they knocked the china plates off of the shelf? Or when he almost dropped Alice the first time we let him hold her?"

"Okay, okay. I see your point. But, I swear he didn't do anything wrong this time. Just listen to him." He sighed and picked Edward up off the floor and held him in his arms.

"Daddy, I got a new friend today! Her name is Bella."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Her?... Well, what is this Bella like?"

He saw a small glint in his eyes as he started rattling things off about his new best friend. Carlisle started picking up his things with one hand while still holding Edward in the other. When he had everything together, he started to walk out of the door with Esme following him. They got to their cars and were waiting on Edward to finish his story from the day. When they thought that he was done Carlisle started to set him down when Edward suddenly mumbled, "Oh, and she's really pretty." His dad looked at him for another minute and smiled.

He set him down and listened as Esme spoke, "Her father is Chief Swan. She just moved up here to live with him. I invited them both to dinner on Friday. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I only work in the morning on Friday so I have the rest of that day off." Esme nodded and headed over to the car after saying goodbye to her husband. She strapped Edward in next to Alice in her car seat. When everyone was safely buckled up, she drove towards the elementary school to pick up Emmett.

He was easy to spot as he already towered over a lot of the students there. Em saw his mom's car and came running through the parking lot towards them. He yanked the door open and jumped in on the other side of Alice in the back. She squealed at him when he was making faces at her.

"Emmm!" That's what Alice calls Emmett. She's only a year old so she can't say much.

He turned to Edward after a minute and asked how his day was. Edward smiled brightly and told him all about his new best friend.

Esme pulled into the driveway and waited for Edward to get out so she could get Alice. The boys walked to the door expecting to go inside, but it was locked so they stood there talking until their mom came over to them. Emmett kept glancing across the street at the Hales' house to try to catch a glimpse of Rosalie. He really liked her and everyone could tell. She was in the second grade with him and always picked on him. Emmett didn't care though. As long as she paid attention to him in some way.

Esme came to unlock the door and the boys ran in. She set Alice down carefully and as soon as her feet touched the floor, she started waddling her way to the living room with all of her toys.

Edward usually goes to the kitchen with his mom to help make dinner, but this time he went to his room to think about Bella. As soon as he'd seen her in the classroom, he had a feeling that he needed to know her. Needed to be friends with her. That and she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. For the first time that year, he couldn't wait to go back to school the next day.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? I really want to go on with this story. I have a lot of ideas for it and it should only get better as it goes. And the chapters will get better. This first one was mostly introducing the characters.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**-Noella**


	2. Alice's Birthday

**Okay, so I got the kind of response I was looking for and I will continue with my story. Oh and just a reminder, in this chapter the ages are:**

**Edward- 7- 2****nd**** grade**

**Bella- 6- 2****nd**** grade**

**Alice- 3**

**Jasper- 7- 2****nd**** grade**

**Emmett-9- 4****th**** grade**

**Rosalie- 9- 4****th**** grade**

**One more thing: I want a beta! More info at bottom A/N!**

**-I don't own Twilight-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 years later_

**.:EPOV:.**

Hannah Montana was playing loudly in the kitchen and I had been trying to get away from it. I was in my room downstairs waiting for Bella to get here and save me from the torture.

Today was Alice's third birthday and everything was decked out in pink and purple. Her favorite colors.

Ever since I met Bella two years ago, my life had been amazing. She was my absolute best friend. I'm not nearly as shy as I used to be and I think she had something to do with that. Rosalie and Jasper are my friends now. But I think mostly the reason that I'm friends with Rosalie is because she's the only person that can pick on Emmett and he doesn't ever have a come back. Or he just doesn't want to make her mad.

There was hardly a day that I didn't spend with Bella. I wasn't in lover with her like my parents love each other, but I do love her. I hate being away from her. That's why I'm glad she's friends with Alice too. I was dreading this birthday party until I heard that Bella was coming.

Jasper, Emmett, and I are doing a dance today for Alice. At first, Jasper didn't want to do it and neither did Rosalie. But I reminded them that Bella wasn't very coordinated and we couldn't get her to do it. So that's how we got Jasper to do this dance with us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a slight knock on the door.

"Come in."

Bella walked into my room happily and jumped on to my bed. I sat up and turned to her.

"Hey. So did you bring me any presents?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Bring _you_ presents? It's not your birthday, smart one. I brought presents, but they're for Alice since this is her birthday party. My dad is upstairs too."

"Why did you have to bring your dad?" I groaned.

"Because he wanted to come. He loves Alice. And plus, your parents invited him. Why do you care so much?"

"He scares me." I said quietly. "And…he has a gun."

After a few seconds of silence, she started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny, Bella! The guy's creepy. He could kill anybody."

"Yeah, and go to jail for it."

"He wouldn't go to jail. He's a cop."

"No, Edward. That doesn't matter. If he killed someone, he could still go to prison for it. Cop or not. You need to learn more about this stuff."

I rolled my eyes at her as I said, "Well, sorry. My dad works at the hospital. He doesn't use a gun for his job. He has a scaple."'

"Uh…don't you mean _scalpel_?"

"Oh just shut up! I do know things! You'll see."

We heard my mom calling to us from the stairs to come to the kitchen.

Bella groaned. "Time for the little Hannah Montana to come out of her shell. Are you ready?"

"Nope. Let's go!"

**(Just a tiny note: read the A/N at the bottom please!)**

We ran up the stairs together, I was behind Bella incase she fell, and when we got to the kitchen Emmett practically tackled me.

"When are we gonna do it?"

"After she opens the rest of her presents, Em. Calm yourself!"

I pushed past him and towards everyone else gathered around the table. I sat next to Bella and looked at the presents wrapped in very girly colors and only saw one wrapped in green. That was from me. I knew she hated it, that's why I did it.

Alice was sitting at the head of the table being the little "angel" she is. That's what our parents thought, but Emmett and I knew better. That girl could attack you out of no where and give a deathly loud squeal at any given time.

Dad turned out some of the lights and my mom came in the room holding a large plate of pink cupcakes, three of which had candles in them. We all started singing to Alice and she squeezed her eyes shut to make her wish then blew the candles out. The rest of us clapped as Dad turned the lights back on.

Our parents came over to take pictures as we ate and Emmett, being the pig is was, got pink icing all over his face. Bella turned to me while eating.

"Edward, why don't you ever get messy when you're eating? Emmett always does, but you never do. You can't be perfect at _everything_."

"I'm not perfect at everything. I just don't shove all my food onto my face instead of my mouth." I looked back down at my cupcake trying to concentrate on not getting it everywhere when suddenly, I felt someone take my hand and make me smash the icing all over my face. I put it down and slowly turned to Bella with my mouth agape. She was laughing at me. Of course she was.

"I know it was you, Bella. Don't even try to tell me it wasn't."

She just gives me her innocent face.

"Oh don't look at me like that! I know it was you! Why'd you do that!? Now I have to wash my face off."

"Then go wash your face you big baby!" She said through her giggles.

"Fine. I will." I went over to her before she could react and wiped my face all over hers. She squealed loudly and shoved me away. I leaned back to admire my work.

Her face was now also covered in pink icing and her bottom lip jutted out.

"Bewwa and Edwar awl messy!" Alice tried to say.

By now everyone was watching us and laughing.

"Guys, go get cleaned up." My mom ordered. We started running towards the bathroom. "And no water fights!" She yelled after us.

"Aw man!" Emmett complained.

After we were all cleaned up it was time to Alice to open presents.

A few dolls and other girly things later, it was time for the dance. Emmett, Jasper, and I went to get ready in our costumes while Bella and Rosalie made space for us in the living room. When we were all satisfied with our girly looks, the three of us went back to the living room.

My dad had a video camera waiting and my mother was sitting on the couch. The girls giggled at us because we looked so "fruity" as Bella called it. I turned down some of the lights and got the music ready. As soon as the three of us were in our places, my mom started the music for us.

Hannah Montana's "Nobody's Perfect" started playing around the room.

We started our dance and we were actually pretty synchronized. There was laughing, but we knew there would be, so we just kept going. Emmett loved it more than anyone expected he would.

The song ended and everyone cheered through their laughing. I did a dramatic bow and looked at Bella. She was doubled over in laughter. I grinned at her and skipped away to change.

I came back and Bella and I headed back to my bedroom in the basement.

"That was great, Edward. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't as embarrassed as you would've thought."

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking about you."

"Oh." I got the reaction I wanted out of her as she blushed brightly.

I chuckled at her when she slapped my arm.

We talked for a while until Charlie came down to get Bella.

"Bye Edward."

I hugged her. "Bye Bella."

She took her dad's hand and walked upstairs to leave. A second later Emmett came down and sang in a girly voice, "Bye Bella." He was making fun of me.

"Oh shut up!" I threw my pillow at him as he laughed and ran back upstairs, slamming the door behind him.

-~-

**Sorry, it's shorter than the last chapter, but most of my better chapters are longer. I just want to write a few things from their childhood together. Oh! I have a new blog and you should check it out. I'll have a playlist that'll get updated sometimes for this story. And I have pictures on there too. It's pretty cool. You can talk there too. The link is on my profile page.**

**Beta: anyone that wants to can message me or send an email. There's a link to my email address on my profile page. **

**So do you still want me to continue? Review and let me know.**

**-Noella**


	3. Paper Cut

**Hmm…not many reviews this time. Oh well. I guess we'll see if I get more eventually…**

_Edward, Bella, and Jasper-6__th__ grade_

_Emmett and Rosalie- 8__th__ grade_

_Alice- 2__nd__ grade_

**-I don't own Twilight-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:EPOV:.**

I woke up the day after my birthday ready to brag to Jasper about how I'm older than him. Really, I was only about five months older, but I just turned twelve yesterday and he's still eleven.

After brushing my teeth and trying once again to fix my untamable hair-failing miserably- I headed upstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. My mom hadn't gotten up yet, so I grabbed a toaster strudel and put it in the toaster. Emmett ran down the stairs, Alice not far behind him. He tossed his binder on the table and sat by me at the counter. As soon as my strudel popped up, he grabbed it before I could.

"Thanks little brother! You made me breakfast!"

"Give it back, Emmett!" I tried to reach him, but he was much taller than most eighth graders and let's face it, I was still kind of on the short side.

"Nah. I think I'll just go out to the car now. Thanks squirt."

I rolled my eyes at him as my mom came down the stairs from her room.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yep!" Alice squealed. You would have thought that she wouldn't do that anymore, but she does. Always.

So we left and I didn't even get my breakfast. Every morning, we pick up Bella because her dad would be late at the station if he took her. We pulled up in her driveway and she came running out. Not a very good idea for someone like her. She almost tripped, but surprisingly caught herself.

She opened the door and jumped in next to me.

"So, how's it feel to be twelve?" She asked.

"Pretty good since you're still ten." I said smugly.

"Shut up! I'll be eleven in September."

Now she was pouting, but it was fake. Bella had her fake pouts and her real ones. The fake ones were easy to distinguish because it was so hard for her to keep a straight face.

"You faker." I accused.

"I am not a faker!" She said, shoving my arm.

I rubbed my arm where she pushed me. "You're right. You're not a faker. You're a drama queen." Emmett cracked up at that. Bella just huffed and turned around to look out the window. "I think you just proved me right."

She turned back around sharply. "Oh just shut up! Why are the older kids always so annoying?"

"Hey!" Emmett and I complained together. She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything after that.

Mom pulled up in the parking lot at the junior high. Forks junior high holds sixth through eighth grade. As we got out of the car, Alice smacked both me and Emmett on the back of the head. She's been doing that for a long time. Now it's just normal. I guess it's just her way of saying bye. Oh, but she likes Bella. So she doesn't get the smack, which I don't think is fair. But then again, my mom keeps telling us that it's not okay to hit girls, so I guess I can understand a little bit. Whatever.

"Hey Edward, I bet I can get to the door before you."

"You're on, Emmett." We both started running with our bags bouncing on our backs. Binders just get in the way and you can't hold things with your hands. I hated my first binder. At first I wanted one because all the bigger kids had them and I thought they were cool. But now I just realized that binders are stupid.

Emmett did make it to the door before me, but probably because he has longer legs so he can take bigger strides. Like I mentioned before, I'm kind of small. Only five feet. I also happen to be the same height as Bella. I get made fun of for that.

Bella made her way to us watching her feet so that she didn't trip. When she finally got to the door, Emmett had already gone inside with his gay friends so it was just me waiting for her. I immediately opened the door for her and she blushed crimson.

"What? My mom taught me to hold the door open for ladies." I shrugged.

Bella turned to me. "You think I'm a lady?"

"Err…No, you're just my best friend and I felt like being nice." That earned a smack on the arm. I laughed as she trudged over to the classrooms. Her locker was a ways away from mine because they were in order by last names. We both had second period together, so I sat through my first hour science class with my friend Brian Williams. He was pretty cool and if I didn't have Bella, he would probably be my best friend. Brian had brown hair with blonde highlights and slightly tanned skin. His teeth were so unnaturally white and he had grayish eyes with just a little bit of blue here and there. At least, that's what the girls say. In the words of girls around the school, his eyes were so "_dreamy_". Gross. Really, gag me with a spoon please! I think the only girl that hasn't said anything about it is Bella. Thank goodness. If she thought he was cute…let's not even stoop to that level of disgusting.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot up out of my chair with my books and speed walked to get my stuff for second period. Rushing to my English class, I saw Bella through the classroom window. Luckily my seat was right next to hers.

I threw my stuff on my desk loudly startling her.

"Really Edward, why must you always do that? It's so freaking loud!" She complained.

I looked at her like she was missing something obvious. "Uh, that's the point…"

In typical Bella fashion, she rolled her eyes at me and sat down quietly in her chair. I leaned over to her in my chair. "Are you still upset at me from earlier?"

"No."

"You don't sound very convincing."

"Edward, I'm fine. I swear."

I still didn't believe her, so I got up and gave her a huge hug while staying away from her hair. I've learned from experience that you never mess with a girl's hair.

She squealed, but eventually hugged me back. Now I started to feel a little weird, so I gently pushed her arms away and sat back down. Bella smiled at me to show that she was fine and I smiled back, relieved.

Every once in a while, I would look over at Bella and see her listening closely to the teacher. She loves English class.

Eventually the bell rang and I waited for Bella. Together, we walked down the hallway to our next class. Brian was in this class too, so I wasn't surprised when he jumped between us and started talking about his new Xbox game. When we were almost to the classroom at the end of the hallway, I saw Emmett coming down the stairs with his dumb "macho" friends.

"Hey squirt!"

"Shut up Emmett." I said dully.

"Dude, I was talkin' to Bella. Chill little man."

"Shut up and go to your class with your gaytard friends."

As the three of us walked into the class, I heard Rosalie laughing at Emmett. "Wow Em! Your little brother can actually tell the truth about your friends."

I was a little smug after that, but I didn't hear the rest of their conversation.

**(I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the gaytard joke. Don't hold it against me please!)**

In class, Bella sat in between me and Brian. I felt kind of bad for her because she was in the middle of our paper ball war. Of course, they were tiny little wads of paper, but the big ones were too obvious. I was looking back and forth from Brian to the teacher to make sure I didn't get caught. But when I threw the next piece of paper, Bella had been turning towards me and it accidently hit her right in the eye. Not the eyelid, but the actual eye.

She gasped and held her hand up to her eye and started chanting, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

My hand went to my mouth as I bit it – nervous habit – and I quickly jumped out of my chair. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

By that time, the class had noticed and the teacher called down to the office to inform the nurse of what had happened.

I was freaking out by Bella, not knowing what to do to make it better. Her eye was really watering now and I felt so bad. She was still complaining and all I could do was hug her and tell her how sorry I was. But she pushed me away calling me stupid. Not that I didn't deserve it.

The nurse came in and took Bella to the office while I sat back down until suddenly my mom came in the room.

"Edward Anthony! You're coming with me. Right now."

Crap! I didn't know that they called my mom! I sullenly got up and followed her to the office to sign out. My dad was there taking care of Bella. The four of us went out to my dad's black Mercedes while I kept getting dirty looks from all three of them.

When Bella and I got in the back of the car, I tried to talk to her, but she just hit with the hand that wasn't holding a warm washcloth to her eye.

My mom turned around in her seat and looked at us both. "Now, tell me what exactly happened?"

Neither of us said anything. Until she gave us the "mom eye". Honestly, it freaks me out. So I fessed up.

"Brian and I were having a paper ball fight in class and Bella was in the middle of it…then she turned her head when I threw one and it hit her eye…I swear I said sorry! Just about a million times."

Bella spoke up then. "I don't care how many times you say it! I'm still gonna be mad at you. I'm not forgiving you for that yet. Today just is not your lucky day, Edward."

I know it's not very mature, but I pouted. I even gave my mom the puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work this time. I think they all hate me now. I wouldn't blame them.

We pulled up to the hospital and went to my dad's office. He tried to take the washcloth from Bella's eye, but she put up a fight because her eye hurt so badly without it. She's always been so stubborn. Eventually he got it away from her and started with his doctor mode.

My mom pulled me out to the hallway and started to scold me for even starting a paper ball fight in the first place. What did she expect though? I'm a guy. We do things like that. After a good scolding from my mother, we sat down in the waiting room by Dad's office. Bella's dad, Charlie came in and my mom told him what happened. Great. Now I have _four _people that hate me.

When they came out, Bella had a gauzy patch on her eye and I felt even worse.

"She'll be alright. She only has to wear the patch for a few days, but when she takes it off, her eye will probably be a little swollen. All in all, it shouldn't be much of a problem."

I figured they would be a little relieved, but they all still gave me the death glare. Except Bella could only use one eye.

Charlie took her home and my dad stayed here to finish his work while Mom took me home. I just went down to my room to do my homework, trying to avoid another lecture.

Around three thirty, I heard Emmett come in the door and stomp over to the kitchen. I swear when your room's in the basement, you can hear everything above you. So Emmett sounds like a frickin elephant.

I heard Alice's little footsteps running across the house toward her bedroom. And just as I expected, I heard Emmett coming down the stairs and burst into my room. I looked up at him, waiting for him to start making fun of me again.

"Dude! You poked her in the eye with a piece of paper? What kind of best friend are you?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident. Now get out of my room you queer!"

He laughed again and slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes and turned on my music.

I know Bella will forgive me eventually. Just not now. I'll gladly wait. But then again, I guess forgiveness doesn't always take that long. The phone rang upstairs and my mom called down to me saying that Bella was on the phone.

I rushed to get it and flung myself in my room.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi."

Silence…

Wait for it…

"You're the best friend ever and you know I can never be mad at you that long."

That's what I was waiting for.

"Good. Now, I was wanting to talk to you about something. My mom said I could go to Six Flags this weekend for my birthday. I was wondering if my best friend might want to go?"

She squealed which told me that she fully forgave me now. I love my best friend.

**Ok, so how was it? I'm sorry for any misspellings or anything. By the way, Emmett may have seamed mean, but he's just picking on his little brother. He's not really a jerk. Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. I might consider them. Please review! It gives me motivation to write more. ;)**

**~Noella**


	4. Alice's Crush edited

**I'm a little sad. I got a lot of hits and views, but not a lot of reviews. Did you just not see the part where I said reviews give me more motivation? Oh well. I wrote an extra long chapter to see where that gets me. Oh, and LISTEN UP!! Edward will not have the silver Volvo. Yet. He gets it eventually. It's just not his first car. Okay? Okay. And all the songs mentioned in this chapter and later chapters will be on my playlist. There's a link on my profile.**

_Bella, Edward, and Jasper- Sophomore_

_Rosalie and Emmett- Seniors_

_Alice- 7__th__ grade_

**I don't own Twilight by the way…Just figured I'd let you know…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:EPOV:.**

I was walking through the house calling for Jasper and couldn't find him anywhere. Doors were slamming open and closed through the house as I looked for him without an ounce of luck.

Finally, I heard him down the upstairs hallway. But, when I opened the door, he was on top of Alice.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at them. "Get off my sister!"

I tried to throw him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. He just kept yelling my name. Something was making me shake violently, but when I looked to see what it was, everything was disappearing.

"Edward…Edward!...EDWARD!!!"

I shot up in my bed, the covers falling off my chest, and saw Jasper and Emmett standing next to me. They were looking at me like I was crazy. Well, Emmett was. Jasper looked a little scared.

_Thank god it was only a dream. Jasper wouldn't actually do that. No. He wouldn't like Alice like that…_

The two were still staring at me.

"What?!"

Emmett was the first to speak up. "So uh…what were you dreaming about, Edward? Sounded a little exciting." He tried to hide a smile, but I saw it and it just annoyed me even more. I noticed Jasper was looking a little uncomfortable. Seriously, what was his problem this morning?

"What're you talking about, Emmett?"

He took one long look at me and started laughing his ass off. Now he was really starting to piss me off. He was taking deep breaths trying to calm down and then started to tell me why he was laughing.

"Well, Jaz and I were eating upstairs when we heard some yelling coming from down here. So, we came to check it out. But, when we came in your room-" He started to snort again, but stopped himself. "Well, we started to think that you really were going gay on us." I looked at them in confusion. "You were calling out Jasper's name in your sleep. Seriously, what the hell were you dreaming about?"

At that moment, I felt like Bella as my whole face turned red. Out of embarrassment and anger. So that's why Jaz was looking uncomfortable in here?

"I was _not _having a _gay _dream about _Jasper_!! I'm not gay you idiot! How many times do I have to say it for you to believe it? I. Am. Not. Gay!" Emmett had been calling me gay for so long just because I've never had a girlfriend. He even says it when I'm checkin' out Jennifer Love Hewitt on TV. She is so hot by the way.

Emmett ran out of my room laughing his head off again, leaving Jasper in here.

"So uh…what _were_ you dreaming about?"

"You wouldn't ever touch Alice in the wrong way right?" I asked quietly. He slowly nodded, looking even more confused than before. And even a little disgusted. "Cause she's my baby sister and besides, she's only in seventh grade." Alice was actually supposed to be in sixth, but she skipped a grade because her teachers said that her grades were "outstanding". I think that's a bunch of crap, but whatever.

"Dude, I wouldn't ever go for your sister. She's a little kid. What's your problem perv?"

"I was just making sure your head wasn't messed up. Anyway, what time is it?"

He looked at his cell phone. We all call it his PGP. Pink Gay Phone. It was his sister's old phone and his parents said they wouldn't buy him one until he could pay them back. So the phone he had now was a friggin hot pink V3 razor. Ridiculous.

"It's about quarter till ten-"

My bedroom door burst open suddenly, cutting him off. Brian came running in and jumped on the bed, almost knocking me off. He was laughing so hard that he almost fell off my bed and into the bedside table. I had a feeling as to why he was laughing so much. I'm going to kill Emmett one of these days!

"Haha! I had you figured out all along! I knew you swung the other way! Haha- oof!!"

I shoved him off the bed hearing a satisfying thud as he landed and hit his head, all the while, he's still fucking laughing. I hate him sometimes.

"No really, I think that poster of Jennifer Love Hewitt on your wall is for show. On the inside, you know you're thinking it's disgusting."

I lunged at him from my bed and pinned him to the floor. I know he's okay because we have fights like this a lot. And he's got a lot of muscle. But no one talks about my Jennifer poster! I love that thing like it's a gift from the gods. She's laying on a bed only in white panties and a men's white dress shirt. It's not even buttoned. She's holding the middle together so that her breasts don't fall out. Personally, I wouldn't have minded either way, but whatever floats your boat. And her brown hair splayed out over the pillows is so sexy.

But, my mom has no idea that I have that poster and I'd like to keep it that way. If she saw that, she'd take it away and never give it back. My dad knows, but he doesn't really care. He likes Jennifer too.

I stopped fighting with Brian and sat up on the floor. Jasper was still there with an amused face. Then Brian had to open his stupid mouth.

"Ed, I know I'm cute and all, but I just don't swing that way. You don't have to tackle me. And I thought you like Jaz anyway." I shoved him again while he laughed at his own stupidity. After he calmed down a bit he started again. "So the party doesn't start till 11:30. That means we still have a couple of free hours." He waggled his eyebrows at me, winked, and blew me a kiss. "You know you want this." Why am I friends with him again?

Emmett and Rosalie are seniors this year and it's the end of the school year so they're having a party today. I'm already sixteen along with Jasper and Brian. Bella's still fifteen till next year. Which means that I have to drive her everywhere, but I don't really mind.

I got up and pulled on some dark grey sweat pants. As Jasper was leaving my room he said, "Damn, Edward. You got a nice six pack goin' there." He winked and left. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my red spiderman t-shirt. That's right. Spiderman. It even says "Ftang!". You know, like the comic books? Awesome.

I started for the stairs so that I could get some breakfast, Brian following me. When I got up there, Emmett was sitting at the bar with Jasper and Alice. They heard us and Emmett turned around to wink at me and lick his lips. "Hey baby."

I flipped him off and headed towards the fridge to get my morning dose of chocolate milk. I love this stuff.

"You shouldn't use such gestures around the little ones." He looked towards Alice, emphasizing his point.

"Hey! I'm not that little!"

"You are compared to me. Especially since you're only five feet."

I rolled my eyes at my siblings' banter, and checked my phone for any missed calls or messages. I'm a heavy sleeper, so nothing can wake me up except for my ass hole of a brother. Or my mom. She's scary when she wakes me up in the morning.

Scrolling through my messages, I noticed that I had a text from Bella. I opened it up and saw that it was sent an hour ago.

**Hey. Can you pick**

**Me up for the party**

**Today plz? I'll be **

**Ready around 11.**

**Call when you get**

**This.**

**-B**

I called her immediately after I read it and listened to her ring back tone while I waited for her to pick up. Neon by John Mayer. Good song. I actually introduced that song to her because I played it a couple times on my guitar.

"Hello."

She always answers the phone with a cute voice when I call. It sounds like an adorable little kid.

I chuckled. "Hi. I just got your message and yes I can pick you up today. Any excuse to drive my fuck awesome car."

My mother walked in right when I said that. "Edward Anthony! Watch the language."

"Sorry Mom." I mumbled. Bella had heard it and was giggling. "Shut up. You know my car is the best." I had a black Audi r8 that my parents gave me when I got my license. It really is the best. "Anyway, do you think you'll be ready soon?"

"Um…yeah. I think I'm ready now actually. A little earlier than planned, but oh well." I could just see her biting her lip, thinking about it.

"Okay then. I'll see you in a bit then, Bella."

"Kay. Bye Eddie."

I growled at the name, but said bye and told everyone I was going to get Bella. I slid on my shoes by the front door, grabbed my keys off the hook, and went to the garage for my car. As I drove through the rainy town of Forks, I noticed that it was actually sunny out today, which was a good thing because the party is a pool party at Rosalie and Jasper's house across the street.

Slowly rolling down Bella's street, I pulled into her driveway next to Charlie's cruiser. I walked up to the front porch and opened the door. They said that I don't have to knock anymore because I was practically family. Same with Bella at my house.

"I'm home!" I called out jokingly. I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and didn't know if it was Bella or Charlie. Bella isn't the most graceful person in the world.

I saw her turn the corner carrying a tote bag with her stuff in it. I could see her towel sitting on top.

"Do you have everything you'll need?" I asked. She started checking things off on her fingers to make sure. A lot of it was just mumbles. After a minute, she looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Yep. All set. Now let's go! By the way, nice outfit." I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing my sweats and my spiderman shirt.

I shrugged. "Spiderman's awesome. Don't deny."

Bella rolled her eyes at me and walked out to the car. I took a moment to realize that she was wearing the faded jeans and dark blue tank top with paint splatters all over them from when we repainted my bedroom. I flung a lot of paint at her on purpose. She got pretty pissed, but I thought it was hilarious. Now she loves those jeans and the tank top. I even painted my name on the butt of her pants later. I had told her that I was washing them, but I really just wanted to piss her off even more because she was cute when she got mad. So I painted EDWARD on the backside of her jeans and she doesn't even care now. At first, she was raging mad, but she got over it.

And now as I watched her put her bag in the car, I saw EDWARD on her ass and I burst out laughing.

"Nice pants, Swan."

She sat in the seat and stuck her tongue out at me. Just like any mature person would.

I got in the driver's seat and started up the car, relishing in the low purr of the engine. I love this damn car!

We got back to the house and Bella, once again, jumped out of the car before I could open the door for her. She says it makes her "feel weird". Big baby. My mother raised me to open doors for women and when she sees Bella open the door on her own, she gives me the "mom eye" again. But she doesn't know that Bella just won't let me do it for her.

I got my keys while Bella got her bag from the backseat and I locked the doors. Together, we walked to the door and headed towards the living room. Rosalie was here now and I could see that beneath her clothes she was wearing her swimsuit. Brian, Jasper, and Emmett were playing the Xbox and Rosalie had looked pretty bored up until Bella came in.

"Oh thank god you're here! Another girl to talk to!" She ran up and hugged Bella as I sat down with the guys.

"Hey Edward?" Bella called over to me.

"Huh?" I was a little preoccupied watching the game.

"I'm just going to get ready upstairs, okay?"

"Yeah…okay." I just waved her off as she walked up the stairs with Rose.

**BPOV**

**(this won't happen often)**

I walked down the hall to the guest room that Rosalie uses and started to get my things out. Before I could get in the room though, I saw Edward's little sister, Alice, walking into her room before she noticed me.

"Oh hi Bella!"

"Hi. Why aren't you getting ready for the party?"

"Oh…I wasn't invited I guess. I'm just the little sister anyway." She looked sown sadly and I really felt bad for her. I like Alice and she should be able to come to a friggin pool party. Even if she's really young compared to us.

"Alice, come here for a minute." She walked over to me and I brought downstairs to the living room where everyone was, except for Rose who was following us with a look of confusion. I told Alice to wait there for me before I walked over to Edward. I sat next to him and talked quietly so that I didn't distract anyone from they're precious game.

"Edward, I think someone's feeling a little left out by her big brothers today."

He turned to me with a confused face. "Alice? Why does she feel left out?"

"Are you really that stupid? Everyone's going out to the lake for the pool party and she isn't. She looks pretty upset. So I was wondering if we could bring her along?"

"Oohh…uh yeah. I guess she can come. We just have to be careful not to land on her when jumping in."

I chuckled and pulled him into a hug, thanking him. "Well, now I'm really going to go get ready and then we should all be ready to leave." I flashed a smile and went back over to Rose and Alice.

"Hey Alice, you're coming with us. So go put on your swimsuit."

She smiled hugely at me and gave me an Emmett worthy hug before running up the stairs to her room.

Rose and I walked into the guest bedroom as she said, "That was really sweet of you, Bella. I feel bad that we leave her out sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah. I don't know why we don't bring her with us to do things. She's fun. We should do that more often."

We talked until we were both ready to go. Alice came in soon after, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with her suit on underneath. I still had to put a shirt on over my bikini top that I had put on in the bathroom a minute ago. I had already put on my jeans.

Alice looked at me and said something that made me blush so bad.

"Whoa! Bella, when did you get boobs?"

Rosalie started laughing her head off and I decided not to answer that question as I pulled on my tank top from earlier.

**EPOV**

Brian, Jasper, Emmett, and I were playing a new game that we got when Brian spoke up.

"Edward, you know that Bella's going to be in a bikini right?"

Way to pull that question out of your ass.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Brian. What's the big deal? It's Bella. It's not like I'll be staring at her ass and boobs all day. She's my best friend."

Emmett just had to butt in with something else stupid. "Of course you won't be staring at her. There's nothing there to stare _at_." Okay, now that was a little harsh.

Just then, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella came down the stairs telling us that we were ready to go. As we were all heading towards the cars, Emmett stopped and turned to Alice.

"Do you have on your swimsuit right now?" He asked her.

"Yes…why?"

"Take off your shirt." I'm sure we all stood there with wide eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Excuse me!?"

"Take off your shirt. I need to make sure my little sister's swim attire is acceptable."

Oohh…that's a good idea. I walked over to them and stood beside Emmett. Alice gaped at me, not believing what she was seeing. But the two of us just stood there like the over protective brothers we are. Realizing that there was no other way out of this, she huffed and yanked her shirt off. We inspected it without trying to look like we were some creeps staring at their sister.

It was green and gray. Luckily, it passed the inspection with not too much cleavage-not that there would be much to show anyway- and there's nothing falling out. Not too much skin. It was fine I guess. But I wasn't quite finished.

"Alright. The top is fine. But I gotta see the bottoms." She knew there was no other choice right now, so while blushing, Alice showed us the swimsuit bottoms and as soon as I saw them, I relaxed. They were the shorts kind. If she was wearing the actual bikini bottoms, I would have made her keep on her denim shorts.

Emmett was obviously done with the inspection when he started to look a little awkward. "Okay. Put your clothes back on you crazy lady!" We all rolled our eyes at Emmett and went to our cars.

Bella and Jasper are riding with me and Emmett was taking Rosalie and Brian. When Alice got her clothes back on she looked at me silently asking who I was riding with. Before I could say anything, Emmett answered her.

"You're riding with Edward, squirt!"

Well that answers that question. The only problem I have is that she'll be squished in the back seat with Jasper. My car is only a two door and the backseat is usually like my travelling closet. I had to shove all of my stuff in the trunk yesterday so that people could ride in my car. You may be wondering why I don't like the idea of Jasper and Alice squished together in the back of my car. Well for one, my dream this morning. And two, Alice isn't very good at hiding the fact that she likes him from me. She can hide it from everyone else. Just not me. Of course she doesn't know that I know about her crush. I think it's absolutely ridiculous. He's sixteen and she just turned thirteen.

I was brought out of my thoughts by John Mayer coming out of my speakers. I noticed that Alice was already in the backseat. She must've gotten in on Bella's side while I was thinking.

I started to pull away from the house and down the driveway as Comfortable by John Mayer was playing. It's kind of a sad song, but I just like the guy's music. I guess Jasper doesn't.

"Man, why must you listen to this depressing shit? Turn something else on please."

I chuckled and switched CDs. Skillet's song Rebirthing came on and Jasper looked appeased. Bella got me this CD for my sixteenth birthday. I didn't think I would like it, but I do.

About five minutes later, there was green surrounding us except for Emmett's giant red jeep. We were going out to my Aunt Katrina and Uncle Will's house because they have a lake behind their house. They pretty much own it, so no one will come bother us. I looked in the rearview mirror only to see Alice with a slight blush looking over at Jasper. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Alice was so blatantly staring at him. Looking back to the rode, I asked,

"Jasper, what the heck did you say to my baby sister to make her blush like that?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything. I have no clue why she's blushing. Why don't you ask her?"

Bella turned around to Jasper. "Maybe Alice is blushing because she's going to be swimming with hot older guys."

My head snapped in her direction. "Two of them being her brothers, perv. Are _you _excited to swim with hot guys?" I asked flexing my arm muscles.

She noticed and laughed at me. "I've known you guys forever so in my eyes, none of you have gotten much cuter. Except for Brian…" She trailed off dreamily. My eyes got huge.

"What? Brian? What the hell, Bella?!"

She laughed again. Fucking laughed.

"I was just messing with you, Edward! Calm down. It was a joke. What I _meant _to say was that _Jasper _got cuter."

"WHAT?!"

They were both laughing and I'm sure there were two unhappy people in the car now.

"Edward really, you have to know it was a joke. Did you want me to say _you _got cuter?"

"Ugh no! It just freaked me out because they're my friends. Like if one of them told me they thought you were hot, I would freak out like that because I'm protective of you. In a brotherly way of course."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay first of all; no one is ever going to call me hot, so you've got that one out of the way. And second; if anyone ever _did _call me hot, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be Brian or Jasper. Especially not you. So that one's out too. I don't see what you're so worried about, but whatever. Think what you want to."

I rolled my eyes and pulled into my aunt and uncle's driveway. I would never call Bella hot. That's just not right. She's cute, but I don't really pay attention to her looks anyway. Besides, Jennifer Love Hewitt's my girl.

Jasper kicked the back of my seat. "Edward! You were thinking about Jennifer again weren't you? Get out before I shove you through the windshield."

"Okay, don't ever kick any part of my car again. And yes, I was thinking about her. She's my girl. Why do you care?"

I had gotten out of my car by then and Emmett was over at his car getting stuff out. He had overheard our conversation and said, "Ed, have you ever noticed that Bella kind of looks like Jennifer Love Hewitt?"

"What? That's ridiculous, Em. They don't look alike in the slightest."

"No seriously dude. Look at Bella and think back to Jennifer. Do you see the resemblance?"

I looked over at Bella and saw her getting her bag out of the car and talking to Alice and Rose. I noticed her hair was sort of the same color as Jennifer's. And the brown eyes. How she sort of glowed.

OH MY GOSH!! Why the hell haven't I noticed that before?! They _do _look kind of alike. And I have a sexy poster of her on my wall! Now I'll think of Bella every time I look at it. I have to take it off of the wall as soon as I get home. That's just…UGH!!! I'm sorry Jennifer, but I can't love you anymore.

Emmett and Jasper saw my eyes get huge and started laughing uncontrollably. Brian walked over to us with his towel and asked what they were laughing at. I didn't answer, still looking mortified. The other two just started laughing harder. I wanted to kill them.

Jasper finally calmed enough, still letting out a chuckle sometimes, and told Brian about my newfound realization. Along with the other two, he started laughing. Dicks. I rolled my eyes at them and went to the house. Before I could even knock, Katrina threw open the door and hugged me. She was a petite little woman still in her early thirties and pregnant. I don't see much resemblance between her and my father, but her hair looked kind of like mine except really long, almost to her waist, and she had bright blue eyes. All in all, she's a really nice lady. My favorite aunt.

"Hi Edward! How are you, hun?"

"Pretty good I guess." I shrugged.

"How's Bella? Are you two still best friends?"

Before I could answer, Bella came up next to me with everyone else. "Yes, we're still best friends. He hasn't done anything too horrible yet."

Emmett, Jasper, and Brian snorted. I shot them a glare and they tried to get a hold of themselves. I looked at Bella standing next to my aunt and it was sad that Katrina was almost shorter than her.

I heard a loud crashing noise from the kitchen and Katrina rolled her eyes with a sigh. Their Siberian husky, Jake, came trotting in and we heard a "Shit!" come from the kitchen again. I love Uncle Will's entrances.

"William! What did you break this time?" We chuckled at that as she walked to the kitchen. Following her in there, we saw Will standing over a shattered cup.

"Will, I just bought those damn cups! And I got them because you kept breaking the other ones! What's your fucking excuse this time?" By the way, my aunt has a mouth on her. You should hear her when she's drunk. That would be the only reason my parents wouldn't want me around them. They're both bad about the language. But it's too late now. We all slip up sometimes.

"I'm sorry, angel. Jake got under my feet when I was getting the glass and caused me to trip."

"Really Will? You're blaming the dog again? How many times have you used that one?" She huffed and actually looked a little intimidating for such a small person. Word of advise; never piss off a pregnant woman. "I want that cleaned up. Now."

He walked past us to get the broom as we all chuckled at him. He was a tall guy. Taller than Emmett's six feet. I'd give him maybe six foot four compared to his wife's five foot one. He had black hair about the length of mine and hazel eyes. His skin was pretty pale too.

Will came back with the broom and dust pan and started sweeping up the shattered glass. We all got startled when Jake started barking. I turned to see what he was freaking out about. He was looking up at Brian and barking at him. I started laughing at his reaction.

"No! Bad dog, bad!" He looked a little freaked. It just made me laugh harder when Jake jumped on him. "Get this dog off me!" Everyone was laughing by now except for Katrina.

"Jake! No! Leave him alone. Get down!"

The dog got down and gave one last bark before walking over to his dog bed and started chewing on his bone.

"I'm sorry about him. I have no idea what his problem is." Will walked over to us still holding the broom and dustpan.

"Hey guys. Sorry 'bout all that. So, how're you doing?" We all answered with a little "fine" or "pretty good". "Hey Bella. Haven't seen you in a while." He turned to me. "So Edward, are you two having sex together yet?" All the guys burst out laughing and my eyes got huge. But he looked pretty serious about it.

"No um…we're only friends, Uncle Will." I gave a disgusted shiver and looked over at Bella. She was blushing like crazy.

"Oh. Well, with how much time you spend together, I would think that you guys would at least add benefits or something."

If possible, my eyes got even bigger and I started stuttering. "I-I...what? That's not- that's just…UGH! She's my best friend! Nothing more. No benefits. That's just… _not right_."

"William, leave those two alone! Why do you always have a one track mind? He's sixteen and she's fifteen. Not twenty." Katrina turned to us. "I'm sorry about him. Why don't you all go out back to the lake instead of staying around here and listening to his shit? If any of you need a bathroom its right down that hallway, third door on your left." She pointed towards the hall and the guys headed there so we could put on our trunks.

Emmett got there first and hurried back out in his black shorts saying he needed to see his Rosie. Something to do with her in a bikini. Brian went in next and came out in his orange shorts. He walked back down the hallway towards the kitchen instead of the back door. Jasper pushed past me to get in and a minute later came out wearing his green trunks. Before he even got to the back door, I hurried into the bathroom and changed into my red swim trunks. Walking back down the hallway, I was about to open the door when I saw Brian standing in the kitchen talking to my aunt. My uncle no where in sight. I stepped closer wondering what they were talking about.

"So Katrina, will you be joining us in the lake?"

"Not today. I have some things to do around the house."

"What a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you in a swimsuit. You're pretty cute."

I am officially grossed out. He's flirting with my aunt! Not to mention she's twice his age.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Really Brian? You're flirting with a married pregnant woman whose twice your age. You do realize that don't you?"

I didn't want to hear what he had to say, so I butted in. "Brian! Stop hitting on my aunt and get your ass out to the lake."

They both looked at me and he started towards the door. "You suck you know that?"

"I suck? You were hitting on a married woman. What's your problem?"

"She's cute."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towel from the pile that Katrina had left for us incase we forgot one. We went out to the sand by the lake and saw that everyone was out here. This place was really amazing. Trees were surrounding the lake with the sun shining down on it. A nearby tree actually had one of those ropes that you could use to jump into the water. I love that thing.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were already in the water. Jasper was setting up the towels in a line on the little bit of sand we had there. Bella was next to the water still in her clothes. She was talking to Rose who was at the edge of the water. Then, Bella started to take of her jeans and tank top and I heard Jasper drawl out, "Holy shit." He was obviously looking at Bella who was now in a navy blue bikini. It had a small gold ring on each hip, holding it together and a slightly bigger gold ring holding the halter top together in the middle of her chest. **(swimsuit on my profile)**

I have never seen Bella look more like a lady than this moment. I actually noticed that she's a girl. Like, actually a _girl._ And I'm sure the rest of the guys saw that too. Of course, I wasn't so blatantly staring at her chest. She's still my best friend, so the only difference for me is that I can finally tell she's growing _somewhere. _Because she's been the same height for a year or two.

From my side, I heard a low whistle coming from Brian and Jasper said, "Emmett! You might want to take back that comment you made earlier!" He was referring to the comment he made about Bella not having anything for us to stare at. She definitely did, but I wasn't going to be staring anyway. I mean…She's BELLA. That's still messed up.

I ran towards her and jumped into the lake right next to where she was standing. When I came back up, I was satisfied with what I saw. Bella was standing there, drenched. I started laughing as she said, "Oh you are going to pay for that Edward Cullen!" And she jumped towards me into the water, making me get brought down with her. As we came back up, I started laughing again and splashed her to make her mad. She splashed me back and I dunked her under the water. She came back up sputtering and moving hair from her face. She glared at me and I swear I heard a growl as she launched toward me to try to get me under the water with no luck. I grabbed her waist to pull her off of me and actually threw her away from me, listening to the splash she made when she landed in the water.

Jasper had made his way into the water along with Brian. Jaz was laughing, watching our little display. I headed over to Emmett to try to dunk him because I was the only person that ever could. I noticed that Bella had come back up and looked like a drown cat. I tried to hold in my laughter as I came up behind Emmett. He was talking to Rose who was clad in her red string bikini. She noticed me, but didn't say anything to him. As he was saying something while using big hand gestures, I jumped on his back and pushed him under the water. We both came back up and I was laughing my ass off. He was pissed.

"Faggot!"

He went after me and we were now literally having a water fight. Dunking each other every other minute when we could catch our breath. Jasper came over as our fight was calming down and came up to me.

"Edward, watch. This is gonna be great!" Confused, I watched as he went under the water. It was lake water, so we couldn't see anything in it. A second later I heard Bella shriek before she went under the water. Jasper came back up laughing and when Bella came up, she turned around to see him and started yelling at him which only made him laugh harder. Suddenly, she got yanked under the water again, but it wasn't Jasper. Brian came up on the other side of Jasper, laughing with him. Bella came up and saw Brian and started yelling at both of them. I started chuckling at the whole thing. They really knew how to piss her off. I looked over to see Alice talking to Rosalie and Emmett. I'm glad our friends don't treat her like a little kid.

I guess the yelling was over when Jasper came back to us.

"Hey pixie." Alice turned to him with a confused face. "What? I decided that's your new nickname. Instead of Alice, you're Pixie." She giggled and kept talking to Rose and Emmett.

Oh no. He gave her a nickname. Now she'll fall even harder for him. This is not supposed to happen.

"Edward." I turned to Jasper. "Wasn't that stunt with Bella funny as hell?"

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah. You guys really know how to piss her off."

"It's not actually that hard to make her mad. Anyone could do it."

I laughed as he turned around and headed back over to Bella. Brian had been talking to her and came over here when Jasper got there. We started talking with Alice, Rose, and Emmett for a bit about nothing in particular. Jokes that we've made, stupid things that we've done. I stopped listening to them when I heard Bella shriek and then laugh. I turned around to see that Jasper was still over there and was laughing with her while they had a fight. She kept trying to splash and smack him while he would bat her hands away and tickled her sides. They were both laughing and looked like they were having a good time. And now I'm wondering; _Why do I not like that they're having fun?_

I guess it's just that protective brother side of me coming out again. But I still didn't like that he would do little things to so obviously flirt with her. And either she didn't notice or just didn't care.

He pushed her down into the water and pulled her back up just to see her start laughing again. She wasn't even mad! Her hair was in her face and he brought his hand up to move it away. I could see from here that she blushed. Jasper smiled sweetly at her and I swear I saw him inch a little closer.

"Well it looks like we might get another couple on our hands soon." I heard Emmett say. When I turned to look at him, I saw Alice and I could tell she was trying to hide that her heart was breaking watching the exchange. That's why she shouldn't fall for a guy that barely even knows her. Sure he comes over to the house a lot, but they never really talk. That's why I think she just has a silly crush on him and likes him too much. She's setting herself up to get hurt. Alice made up some excuse and got out of the water. I looked back over to Jasper and Bella and saw them talking. His hand was on her arm and he said something that made her giggle. Fucking giggle. For some reason, I hate this more than I should, so I got out of the water to go sit by Alice on the towels.

"I'm glad that you and Emmett are letting me hang out with you guys. I feel kind of abandoned by the people my age. It's nice to have friends. But don't worry; I won't try to steal any of your friends from you."

I looked at her. "The only way you could steal one of my friends is if you started dating one. Which I don't think is going to happen." She didn't say anything. "You're not very good at hiding it you know." I said to her. "At least not to me. No one else seams to know."

She looked up at me. "Hiding what?"

"Don't act like your heart wasn't breaking at the sight of Jasper flirting with another girl. I can tell you like him. You're so defensive when you're talking about Jasper. The other day when I asked what you were writing about in your journal, you said, "About guy problems. Not about Jasper though." It's so obvious to me."

"Oh no. Are you gonna tell him? Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

"Why would I tell anyone? And what would be the point in telling him anyway? It's not like anything's going to happen. He barely even knows you." She was silent. "You're thirteen and he's about to turn seventeen…how can I put this?...He's awesome and so are you…But you're two different kinds of awesome. I would love to see Jasper end up with someone I love, but… I mean, I want you to have someone great when you're older, but this Jasper thing won't work. He's one of my best friends. Do you see why that would be weird? You're going to be a freshman in high school when he's a senior. All the freshman/senior relationships I've seen end up crashing. It just wouldn't work."

"You know, you say you try not to hurt people's feelings, but right now, you're not trying very hard not to." She snapped and got up to grab her towel and go back inside the house. I didn't want to start anything too horrible, so I just went back to the water.

Jasper and Bella had come over to everybody else and they weren't flirting anymore. Which made me happy. Jasper looked at me when I got over to them and asked, "Where'd Alice go?"

"She didn't feel like being outside anymore, so she went in."

Rosalie said, "She looked kind of upset when she got out of the water. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just didn't want to be out here. Something about the water was gross." I lied.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "What a girl." He said under his breath. Jasper and Alice? Yeah, not gonna happen.

Emmett decided to bring up the mood by asking, "Who wants to play chicken?" Of course Rosalie agreed and he helped her get on his shoulders. "Who's going to face us?"

I suddenly felt someone jump on me and noticed that Bella was trying to climb onto my shoulders. Chuckling, I helped her up and got a weird feeling as her bare legs rubbed my shoulders. I shook it off and Emmett started some rules. Once he was finished, Rose added some of her own.

"No pulling hair or scratching with nails." We laughed and Bella agreed. Once we started, I made sure I got a good grip on Bella's legs and tried to watch them above us. I could see them trying to push each other off of our shoulders and it sounded like such a cat fight. It was hilarious. Until Bella tightened her grip on me with her legs. Why does that feel good? Why the _hell _did that just turn me on? Her bare thighs gripping onto my neck while she was giving out groans and shrieks…okay, I think I just figured out why I was turned on. But this is _Bella. _My best friend. It's probably just hot because she's a girl.

Jasper and Brian were cheering on the girls and eventually, I don't have a clue how, both Bella and Rose fell into the water. I turned to help Bella out of the water and she laughed at herself. She was adorable in the water with her hair everywhere and laughing. I smiled crookedly and moved her hair. Not in a romantic way though. Now I think I understand why Jasper did that earlier.

Wait. Did I just think that Bella was _adorable_? What the hell? I need to get a hold of myself. I'm going insane. I just need to snap out of it. It's probably just because she reminds me of Jennifer Love Hewitt. Yeah. That's it.

_You just keep telling yourself that, buddy._

We all stayed in the water for a couple hours, just sneaking up on each other and getting screamed at by Bella and Rosalie when we splashed them.

When we all decided it was time to go inside or else the bugs would eat at us, we got our towels and Rose and Bella both put on a strapless wrap thing textured like a towel, over their bikinis. Rose's was black and Bella's was brown.

I took my towel and rubbed it roughly over my head to try to dry my hair a bit. When I brought the towel down, Bella saw my hair and laughed at me. I wouldn't blame her for laughing. It probably looked worse than it usually did.

We walked into the house and saw everyone eating sandwiches that Katrina had made for us. My aunt was sitting on the couch and Alice was cuddled up to her side, asleep. Katrina said that Alice had already eaten. I went to get a sandwich for myself and Bella. We ate and laughed quietly, as to not wake up Alice, at things that had happened today. When Bella finished her sandwich, she walked back to change into her clothes in the bathroom. She came back out in her tank top and jeans that she wore earlier.

After everyone was done, we started to say goodbye to my aunt and uncle. I walked over to Katrina and she quietly asked if I could take Alice. Agreeing, I carefully picked her up bridal style with her head lying on my shoulder. Everyone had headed out to the cars and as I got to the front door, Katrina stopped me.

"When Alice came inside earlier, she was so sad. I don't know why, but I think you do. Just…try to fix it okay? I hate seeing people I love so torn apart."

I solemnly nodded. I knew exactly why she was upset. Honestly, I didn't feel bad earlier, but now I do. Once I actually thought about it, I realized that I was a little harsh on her. I guess I was just upset about my friend flirting with my best friend. It just didn't seem right.

After saying my final goodbyes to Katrina and Will, I headed out to the car, Alice in my arms, and Bella opened up the door for me. Jasper was sitting in the backseat again and, even though I didn't like it much, I asked him to hold her and make sure she didn't hit her head on the window or something. He agreed and I set her next to him in the back. He put his hands on her waist to keep her from falling over and her head fell onto his shoulder. I didn't exactly like it, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I backed up and let Bella get back in her seat as I ran over to my side of the car. She turned on some soft piano music and sat back with a sigh. Looking over to her, I noticed that her eyes were closed and she looked pretty tired. I couldn't blame her. We were out there for a while.

Five minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway behind Emmett. Alice and Bella were both asleep so it had been a quiet ride back to the house. I had kept looking in the rearview mirror to check on Alice and Jasper. Really, it did make me feel awkward to have them so close to each other, but I tried to remind myself that he was just making sure she didn't hit her head on the window. He didn't mean anything by holding onto her like that.

I opened my door after shutting off my car, and left it open for Jasper to get out with Alice. Holding the chair forward for him, he got out holding onto Alice and went inside. Quickly walking over to the other side of the car, I quietly opened Bella's door and leaned in to unbuckle her seatbelt. She didn't stir when I picked her up bridal style and shut the car door with my foot. When I got to the front door of the house, my mom was already there to hold it open for me. I smiled a thank you and headed towards the guest room downstairs. It actually wasn't much of a guest room as it was Bella's room. We had decided that this was Bella's room in our house because this is where she always went. Probably because my room is right next to hers.

I carefully opened the door and laid her on the bed in the middle of the room so that I could turn on a lamp on the bedside table. It was a queen sized bed with plain white sheets and comforter blanket. There were a lot of white and cream colored pillows piled up against each other. It was these colors because it _had _been a guest room, so we made it to fit a guy or a girl.

I leaned down to the end of the bed and slid her sandals off. I looked at Bella and new that it's uncomfortable to sleep in jeans, so I debated weather to take them off or not.

_Not like it should matter. She's my best friend for cryin' out loud! It really shouldn't matter if I take her pants off…that sounds a little odd, but oh well. Would she freak out later? I don't think so. I'm just trying to make her feel more comfortable right?_

After thinking about it, I decided that I wouldn't want to sleep in my jeans either, so I leaned towards her and forced my hands to the top of her pants. Feeling my hands start to get clammy, I undid the button and slowly but surely, pulled the zipper down, only to reveal part of her dark green underwear. I hesitantly started to pull her jeans down her legs and saw that she was wearing dark green cotton boy shorts.

Now, why the hell did I like that? Best friend. Best friend. BEST FRIEND!

When I finally got the pants off of her, I put them on top of her dresser for her to find later when she woke up. Walking back over to her while trying not to look at her panties, I gently lifted her up and pulled back the covers on her bed. I laid Bella down in the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket back up to cover her. I walked out of the room, leaving the lamp on, and quietly shut the door.

Once I got into my room, I flopped on my bed and pulled out my iPod. With my headphones in, I turned on my favorite band, Skillet, and sat back on my bed. The sheets were white, but the comforter was black. I had some black pillows and a couple white ones. I had just wanted a plain set. Nothing fancy. So that's what I got when we all picked out our bed sets. Of course Alice got that friggin fancy shit with flowers and swirls all over. At least she had gotten over her pink and purple fetish. It was green stuff now. Doesn't matter what shade, she loved it all. Dark, lime, pastel…all of it.

Not to long after listening to The Older I Get by Skillet, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up and rolled over in the bed to burry my face in the pillows when I noticed that I wasn't in my bed at home. I was in my room at the Cullens' house. I really loved this bed. It was so comfy! Fluffy feather pillows and a warm soft comforter. I relished the feeling of being snuggled in the blanket until I realized that I was hungry. Looking over to the clock, I noticed it was about eleven PM. Reluctantly; I left the warm bed and noticed for the first time that I didn't have my jeans on. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out my red and black plaid pajama pants. The dresser had been filled with things that I could wear just in case I decided to sleep over sometimes. That way, I was already prepared.

I walked out of my room and up the stairs to the kitchen. Since it was eleven at night, I just wanted to have a snack to stop the ache in my stomach. I reached up to the top of the fridge to get the peanut butter Oreos, but they weren't there. I started to look in cabinets and the pantry, but no luck. So much for the Oreo idea.

"What are you doing?" I heard a hiss behind me. I spun around, almost slipping on the linoleum, and saw Edward sitting at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. With the Oreos. And a glass of milk. He smirked when he saw me eyeing the Oreo package. "Looking for these?"

"Yes. I am. I was hungry and wanted a snack."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find something else…These are _my _Oreos in case you've forgotten."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to his stool that he was sitting on. "Can I have some Edward? Please? Your best friend?" I asked, giving him an over exaggerated pout.

"Do you really have to pout? That's ridiculous. You know you can have some, Bella. No one else can, but you're the only exception."

I beamed and took an Oreo while dipping it in his milk. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating Oreos and taking turns dipping them in his milk. When we both finished, he took a sip of the milk left over and then handed the cup to me so that I could finish it. I gulped down the rest and put it in the sink.

I turned to Edward. "So, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I woke up and wanted a snack. Just like you."

I nodded and we started talking as we headed downstairs to the entertainment room.

"Does my dad know that I'm sleeping over here tonight?"

"Yeah, my mom called him earlier and told him that when you came back from the lake, you were out cold."

"Thank God. I didn't want to have to drive back to my house at midnight."

He chuckled and turned on House MD on the huge flat screen. We didn't watch much of it because we started talking during a commercial and just kept going throughout the show.

Eventually, Edward was quiet and I looked over to see that he was asleep. I gently shook him and told him that he should go to his bed. He barely opened his eyes and slowly got up off the couch. I stood and took his hand to help him up. He put his hand on my shoulder to steady himself and mumbled something that sounded like "good night", as he dragged his feet over to his room. I turned off the TV and went to my room and flopped into the bed.

Thinking about my interesting day of flirting with Jasper and hanging out with my best friend, I started to fall back to sleep. All in all, I had a pretty good day today. With that in mind, I finally fell into a dream filled sleep of swimming and seeing water flow down my best friend's six pack.

**So, what did you think of my long friggin chapter? Once again, the songs mentioned in this chapter can be found on my playlist on my blog. There's a link to my blog on my profile. Check it out. ;)**

**Reviews give me motivation. So review please!**

**-Noella**


	5. Pain in the Ass

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I had been working on that chapter for about a week and when I'm finally done, FanFiction decides to be gay and won't let me login. I got so pissed. But as you can see, I got it up and got a good response. And by the way, I changed Edward's car to black instead of silver. There's a link on my profile for the picture. **

_Edward, Bella, and Jasper- Juniors_

_Emmett and Rosalie- graduated_

_Alice- 8__th__ Grade_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**.:Epov:.**

Today…I feel like shit. It's Bella's birthday and I can't even be here. I would cancel my plans, but I've been planning this for so long. Emmett, Carlisle, and I always try to plan a weekend once a year where the three of us can get away from the feminine crap in the house. But Dad hadn't been able to get time for us to do that all year. Really though, why does he finally have to find time on Bella's birthday of all days?

I already told her about it and she said it was fine. She honestly took it better than I thought she would. I don't understand why she doesn't want to rip my head off for not being here for the day, but then again, Bella doesn't always want to make a big deal about her birthday. And now I at least want to go wake her up to say bye and give her my present.

So I changed into a pair of ripped up jeans and an old dark green t-shirt. After I picked up the present, I headed upstairs and got some Oreos and went out to my car. Oreos are definitely my kind of breakfast.

I drove to Bella's house, knowing that she would still be asleep. It's a Saturday and only nine thirty in the morning. I slowly drove down her rode and saw that Charlie hadn't left yet. Grabbing Bella's present, I got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house. I raised my hand to knock and right before I could, I was met with the face of Chief Swan himself. He looked at my hand and back to my face. Instead of standing there like an idiot, I slowly and awkwardly took down my hand and smiled at him which came out as more of an embarrassed grimace.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey Edward. You come to see Bella?"

"Yeah actually, I did. I'm leaving for a day or two today with my dad and my brother, so I wanted to say bye."

Luckily, Charlie likes me and let me in, telling me that Bella was still asleep. He left shortly after as I heard the car roll on the gravel. I quietly went up to Bella's room and her door was partly open, so I let myself in.

She was lying on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other by her head, the covers just below the hand on her stomach. Perfect. I knew just how I wanted to wake her up. By scaring the shit out of her. So I went over to her bed and gently crawled over her sleeping body so that my hands were on the bed on both sides of her head and my knees were on either side of her. I know it's creepy, but it'll be funny as hell.

"Beellaa…_Belllaaa_." I was calling out her name and then started to breath heavily just to add to the creepiness. She still wasn't waking up. "Oh for the love of God, WAKE UP!!" Her reaction wasn't what I wanted.

She jerked up, only to hit her head on mine. We both groaned as her head fell back to the pillow. l looked at her sheepishly. "Happy…birth..day?" I said in a small voice. She glared at me.

"Why the hell are you on top of me, Edward Cullen?"

"I just wanted to wake you up…"

"Well that is not how I would prefer to be woken up. Don't ever do that again. Ever."

I nodded and got up to sit on the foot of her bed, crossing my legs. She sat up, the covers still at her waist, and the gray t-shirt she wore swallowed her. Even with her hair everywhere and a baggy t-shirt, she managed to look adorable.

I've gotten used to the fact that I think Bella's cute. Of course, I haven't told anyone. It's probably just my raging teenage hormones and it'll pass in time. But, I took down my Jennifer Love Hewitt poster because I thought of Bella every time I saw it.

"Edward, what do you want? Coming here on a Saturday at quarter to ten? What is _wrong _with you?"

"Well, I just thought since I'm leaving and all…on your birthday…maybe someone might want to say bye to their friend…"

She rolled her eyes. "Why else did you come today? I know that's not the only reason why."

"You know me too well. Okay, I also brought you a present."

Bella growled and grumbled about not getting her presents, but I didn't pay attention. The girl doesn't care enough about herself. She's so selfless. So I picked up my present for her and put it in her lap. She eyed it warily, looking at the square shape. Slowly, she unwrapped it and revealed the CD I got for her. Since she got me Skillet's CD, Comatose, I got her their brand new album, Awake. I've only listened to a couple songs, but from what I can tell, it's pretty good.

Bella gasped and lunged for me, nearly knocking me off of the bed. She squeezed me tight while saying "thank you" over and over.

"Would you cut it out please? You sound like Alice."

She abruptly pulled away and glared, but got out of bed to put the CD in her stereo. I saw that she was wearing small cotton shorts. She hardly ever wears that kind of thing. Just to bed.

I always was jealous of her sound system. It was great. Huge speakers on either side of her room and it could hold ten CDs at a time. The sound of the first song "Hero" came through the speakers and she walked back over to me to sit on the bed.

"So, you know I hate to get presents, but thank you for this one. I love it." She grinned at me and leaned over to hug me more gently this time. "You're welcome. I actually love it so much that I bought myself a copy too. How could I not?"

She giggled at me and we listened to the first few songs before I had to leave.

"Hey, since I won't be here for your party, why don't we go out tomorrow with everyone?"

"Everyone meaning…?"

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and maybe Alice." I've gotten pretty comfortable with taking Alice with us, but she still likes Jasper and it just makes me feel awkward.

"Hmm…that sounds like fun. Sure, let's do that."

We said our final goodbyes along with a hug and then I went back downstairs to my car. I drove back to the house just as Dad and Emmett were coming out of the house with all of our stuff. We were taking Emmett's jeep because it could travel better in the trees and mud. The three of us were going out hiking today. There was this place a couple hours from here called "The Little Grand Canyon". We've been there before and it was beautiful.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper came out of the house to say goodbye to us before we took off in the jeep. Carlisle was driving because Emmett had no idea where the place was. As soon as he turned on the jeep "Take Me Home" by After Midnight Project, came blasting out of the stereo. Dad jumped a little while Emmett and I laughed. He turned it back down to start yelling at Emmett.

"Emmett! I honestly don't know how many times I've told you not to leave this on that loud when you get out of the car. When your speakers die I'm not buying you new ones." Emmett just shrugged and looked out the window. I chuckled at the situation and turned on my iPod. Technologic by Daft Punk filled my ears. Sure it's pretty repetitive and annoying, but I still like it. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Emmett tossing me a Gatorade bottle, hitting me in the face.

I woke a little later when I felt the jeep come to a stop. I shot up in the seat and looked around. "Where are we?"

My dad turned to me as Emmett got out of the car. "Your brother couldn't hold it in anymore." That's all I needed to hear. Actually-I didn't need to hear that at all. I could've figured that out on my own.

I rolled my eyes and lay back down on the seat. A few minutes later, Em got back in the car and my dad started the jeep back up. Soon after, I fell to sleep again.

**Bpov**

I have to admit, I was probably a little easy on Edward when he told me he couldn't be here for my birthday. Scratch that- I _know _I went too easy on him. But how can I yell at him when he gives me such a pitiful look? And he said we'd all go out for my birthday, right? I was okay with that because I really don't like making a big deal out of it.

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle left this morning and not long after, Rose and Alice came over. Luckily, this time without presents. The three of us currently sat around my table eating Frosted Cheerios- my favorite cereal. They were done actually. I, on the other hand, was eating very slowly as to prolong my wait for torture from them. I could only guess what they wanted me to do today.

When I finally finished the Frosted Cheerios, I trudged over to the sink and took my time washing the bowl and spoon. Usually, I would've just rinsed the dishes and put them in the sink. Alice finally complained.

"Come on, Bella! It's your birthday! We know that you don't like shopping and you're supposed to have your way today. Rose and I just want to have a girls' day since the guys are gone."

"But Alice, shopping really isn't my forte."

"Bella," Rose said. "What Alice was trying to say was that we know you hate shopping, so we just wanted to go do _something else._" She emphasized.

I don't necessarily hate shopping. I just don't love it like those two do. "What exactly is "_something else_"?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Maybe just a walk or something. We kind of were wondering if you would let us make you look a little better for your birthday though…"

"No! You will not play Bella Barbie today and smother me in make up and hair crud."

"Bella, that's not what we meant at all! I meant just trim your hair and maybe get your nails done. Not a full on make over."

I mulled that over in my head, trying to figure out if they had something planned that I wouldn't like. But they looked pretty sincere, so I went along with it.

"Fine. But no funny shit, alright?"

I almost tripped on my way up the stairs to my room. I swear my new name should be Grace. Pulling open my dresser drawer, I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red V-neck t-shirt. With a tank top because I don't want people seeing my property. I brushed out my hair and went back down stairs to Alice and Rose. They didn't seem all that happy about my plain outfit choice, but they didn't comment on it.

We walked down my driveway to Rosalie's car as she unlocked it. I got shotgun cause I'm "the birthday girl." I honestly don't care where I sit as long as I don't get thrown out of the car.

Surprisingly, we stopped at a little hair salon in Forks. _**Emily's**_

"You may be getting a little nervous because it's just some place in Forks, but Emily is actually really good with hair. She does mine and Alice's too. Sometimes even Esme." Rosalie said.

I trusted them so we walked into the salon and I looked around. Most of the shop was for hair with the usual chairs, wash basins, and hair products. The rest of the place looked like it was for getting your makeup done after your hair. God, I hoped I wouldn't have to go over there.

A tall woman with black hair tied up into a bun and brown eyes, walked up to us. She immediately went to Alice and Rose to hug them. Then she turned towards me with a wide smile.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I'm Emily." She seemed nice enough. After exchanging greetings, she led me to a chair and draped a long cloth around me while Alice and Rose sat in the chairs at the front.

"So, Bella, you like your long hair, right?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. She wasn't going to cut it all off was she? Rose only said a trim!

Emily saw my look of panic and chuckled at me. "I'm not going to cut it all off, so there's no need to worry. Personally, I think you would look much better with longer hair than shorter. I won't ruin your hair, Bella."

That calmed me a bit. "Then, what are you going to do to it?"

"Well, I'll keep it long, but I'm just gonna make some adjustments. I swear it won't look bad."

I looked to Rose and Alice. "Come on Bella! It's gonna be great. Just let Emily do your hair."

I reluctantly sat back in my chair and let her do her thing. She washed my hair, dried it, and started cutting. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to see how much hair I was losing. She combed through it and even made some waves with a bigger curling iron. Through the whole thing, Rose and Alice kept telling me how good it was looking. When Emily finally announced that she was done, she untied the cloth from around me and started to sweep up the floor. My hair fell against my back and I could tell that it was still long. Thank God. I turned around to see what exactly she did to me.

I was immediately happy with the outcome. She had only layered it. It actually looked pretty good too. Alice and Rose came over to me to play with my new hair and I just smiled. Rose turned to Emily.

"So, how much did this one cost?" She asked.

"Fifteen because I washed it and curled it."

Rose handed her fifteen and an extra ten for a tip. "I gave you a larger tip this time because this girl really need that." I slapped her arm and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks so much for this Emily. I can tell she likes it too."

"Yes I do like it. Thank you. I think I'm gonna have fun with this hair do."

Emily smiled and we said our goodbyes.

When the three of us got back into Rosalie's car, I asked, "So, where to next?" I really hoped that it wasn't anything bigger than the hair change. And they did say that I wouldn't do too much today…

**Epov**

A few hours ago, Emmett, Carlisle, and I got to the trail, but what we didn't know was that it would be covered by trees and tree branches. Apparently a few tornados had hit the Little Grand Canyon and pulled up huge trees by the roots and flung them across the trail making it hard for us to get through. So basically, what should be taking us an hour or hour and half, is actually taking more than three hours. I think we're only half way through the trail too.

While we were walking on a slightly better path, I reached into my bag to get my PowerAde. I'd been trying not to drink too much of it in case it took us even longer to get through here. I chucked it back in the bag and followed my dad. The three of us have been following a narrow trail for a while, but as we got further ahead the trail started to fade. The rain had probably washed it out. Emmett, who was walking behind me, noticed the non-existent trail too.

"Man, what're we gonna do now? How are we supposed to remember where the trail goes?" Emmett asked.

We all stopped and looked around. All the broken trees and leaves told us exactly what we didn't want to happen: we were lost.

Dad walked around a little bit while Emmett and I just stood there. Suddenly, Emmett said he might've found a way out and started walking across a really steep hill to the other side of it. I nodded and turned to see how Dad was doing when we both heard a loud scream come from Emmett's direction. We both looked in his direction and saw him sitting on the ground in the middle of the steep hill, holding his knee. I knew exactly what had happened, but couldn't believe the timing. Carlisle and I walked carefully over to him and noticed that he was breathing heavily. Carlisle knelt next to him and gently put his hand on his knee, but Emmett pushed him away quickly.

"Don't touch it!" He yelled.

I stood back and watched the seen fold out trying not to panic too much.

Dad was talking in his "doctor" voice. "Emmett, can you tell me what happened to your knee, please?"

Through his heavy breaths he answered, "My kneecap dislocated again." That's what I was afraid of. This had only happened one other time when he was in sixth grade.

Emmett had been playing basketball in P.E with some of his buddies when suddenly, as he was jumping for the ball, he landed and his kneecap popped out of place and went right back in. He had fallen on the ground holding his knee and almost burst into tears. It's not that he was weak, but it really did hurt him.

He didn't have to finish P.E that day and thankfully for him, it was the last class of the day. He limped outside to Mom's car to get home, thinking that it was just a minor injury, but as he started to get into the front seat, he yelled in pain and got back out. Emmett couldn't bend his leg at all.

My dad told him that he dislocated his kneecap and took him to the doctor the next day. He had to wear a leg brace and use crutches for four weeks.

I came out of my thoughts by Emmett saying that he could bend his knee a little bit. He tried to go about half way, but grunted and stuck his leg out straight again.

"I can only bend it a little."

Carlisle sighed and looked up at me. "You stay here with him and I'll try to find the path." I nodded and sat next to Em.

I couldn't believe this was happening. What if he couldn't walk? He's too big to carry. I was definitely beginning to have doubts about this trip. About five minutes later after wondering why I hadn't heard from Carlisle yet, I realized that we didn't bring our phones out here with us just in case we dropped them or they got damaged. Now we don't have a way of getting in contact with anyone at all except for yelling.

After another five minutes, I heard leaves crunching and Carlisle yelling for us. As he got closer I could hear what he was saying.

"Boys! I found the trail!"

_Thank you Jesus!_

I looked over at Emmett and he looked alright, but I didn't know about his knee. It was probably swollen again. He was wearing jeans today though, so I didn't have any idea.

"Can you stand up, Emmett?" Dad asked.

"I really have no fucking clue."

Dad sighed. "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you can swear. Watch the language."

Emmett rolled his eyes and reached up for our hands. We grabbed onto his arms and tried to get him to stand still.

"Well, I can stand on one foot for sure. I'm not even trying to stand on the other one."

"Can you walk?"

He tried to take a couple steps, but almost failed if it hadn't been for me and Dad. We helped him limp over the rest of the hill and to the trail that Carlisle found. Slowly letting go, he started to limp on his own. Dad got in front to lead the way and I stayed in the back incase Emmett had another mishap.

We finally started to have some progress without Emmett complaining too much. Of course we still had to climb over, under, and through huge trees and branches, but eventually, Emmett started to feel a little better and could carefully use his bad leg. Hopefully we'll get out of here soon.

**Bpov**

We got home about two hours after I got my hair done. After my hair, we had gone to a nail salon and I just got a French manicure before we left for lunch at Denny's.

I had actually been admiring my shiny nails and rubbing them together to here the clicking sound the whole time. It was pretty entertaining.

When we got back to my house, I surprisingly wasn't very tired. I just sat on my bed with Alice and Rose. We talked for a while until we heard Charlie pull up in the driveway. The three of us decided that I would stay over there tonight with them and have a girls' night. So I packed some things in my bag and went down the stairs.

Dad was in the kitchen making himself a grilled cheese sandwich. That's the only thing he knows how to cook.

When Alice, Rose, and I walked into the kitchen, Charlie saw us. "Hey Bells. Happy birthday. You girls have a good time today?"

"Yeah Dad. We were thinking that I could go over to the Cullens' house and have a girls' night. Is that alright?"

"Of course. You girls have fun."

I hugged him, said goodbye, and headed for Rose's car.

---

"What should we do now?" Alice asked.

We were all jacked up on tons of candy and soda. My personal favorite is pixie stix powder and Mountain Dew. None of us were tired and we had already watched two movies, talked about the hot celebrity guys we would want to date, and we were currently sitting in Rosalie's guest room, on her bed. We were all in our pajamas. Alice in a pair of green yoga pants and a blue tank top. Rose was wearing black mid thigh shorts and a dark pink tank. And since it's my birthday, I decided to wear something a little sexier. Gray silky boy shorts and a gray silky, v-neck tank with black lace trimming.

"Let's sing!" Rose said excitedly. Alice agreed, but I wasn't so sure.

"I don't know guys…"

"Come on Bella. We can all sing together instead of solos. Okay?"

I nodded and Rose jumped to get her iPod out of her purse. She put it in the iHome and turned it up. Alice and I sat on the bed, waiting for her to pick a song. I started laughing my head off as the beginning of "Forever" by Chris Brown, came on.

"Rose, I have no idea how many time you have listened to that song!"

"It never gets old, Bella. Get over it!" She turned it up even more and against my better judgment, I got up and danced with her and Alice. We did some crazy hip bumps, wiggles, and finger snapping. Right as the song started to end, we all heard "Ice Ice Baby" come from Rose's phone. That was Emmett's ringtone. She and I glanced at each other and pounced for the phone on the bed. I tripped and fell onto the foot of the bed while my tripping made Rosalie trip over me and land on the floor. I quickly grabbed the phone and picked it up while laughing my head off.

"Hello?" I tried to say.

"_Bella?_" Emmett's voice came through the phone along with Edward's. I guess he had the phone on speaker so everyone near him could hear me. "_Why are you answering Rosalie's phone?_"

"Because I- AHH!" Rose jumped on me and grabbed for the phone. I was laughing hysterically now while trying to keep the phone from Rosalie.

"Bella Swan! Give me my phone back NOW!!"

"Never!" I tried to roll over on the bed so that she would fall off of me, but I ended up just falling off the side and taking her with me. We both let out a squeal as we fell and then a grunt when landed on the floor. The phone amazingly didn't hang up on Emmett, but Rose and I looked at each other and just started laughing our asses off. And the whole time, Alice had just been enjoying the show too.

On the phone I heard Emmett and Edward both calling for us to talk to them. I reached for the phone and got sick of hearing them yelling so much.

"Guys, SHUT UP!"

"_Bella?" _It was Edward this time. "_What the hell did we just hear?"_ He asked.

"We're just being idiots hanging out on my birthday."

Emmett came in. "_That sounded kinda hot. Man, why did I have to miss that?" _

"Em, you're such a perv. We were fighting over picking up the phone."

"_Whatever. I wanna talk to my girl, but before you hand her the phone, I got somethin' to tell you…HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY BELLA!!"_

I laughed and handed the phone to Rose who put it on speaker so I could still hear them. We were now just sitting on the floor, so Alice joined us.

"What's up baby?" Rose said.

"_Well, as you know, we went on a hike today…"_

"Right…did something happen?"

We heard scuffling in the background and Emmett say, "_Man, you say it. She'll scream at me."_

The three of us had questioning glances on our faces and waited. Edward came onto the phone.

"_Rose…okay look, it was a little harder than usual to get through the trail today and we got lost in the middle for a while. Before you freak out too badly, we did eventually get out. But it took us five hours."_ Holy shit. Five hours? "_Well, when we were stuck earlier in the hike, we had all started to look for traces of the trail. Emmett went to walk across a steep hill and um…well, he dislocated his kneecap again."_

My eyes got huge and I looked over to Rosalie. Her mouth was agape.

I asked, "Did you guys get him to the hospital?"

"_Yeah. I don't think he's gonna wear the fugly brace again, but he's going to use crutches for a week or two. I think it was worse the first time it happened. He should be okay."_

Finally, Rose found her ability to speak. "I just have one question: Did he scream like a little girl?" Alice and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"_Uh…yes. But don't tell him I told you that. He's at the other end of the car right now."_

Then we heard Emmett yell. _"I heard that, you motherfuckin queer! I did not scream like a girl!"_

Edward laughed and whispered, "_Yes he did. I gotta go guys."_

"Okay." I said through my chuckles. "Bye Edward."

"_Bye girls. Happy birthday Bella."_ That guy always makes me smile.

Rose hung up the phone and said, "Well Bella, looks like you're not the only clumsy one around here." I could not believe this girl.

"You'd think you would be a little more worried about him, Rose."

She just shrugged. "Meh, he'll get over it." I laughed at her once again and after a while, the three of us got back into talking about random stuff. _Really _random stuff.

Currently, Rose was sitting in her egg chair, Alice sitting at the desk, and I was on the bed. We were talking about Edward's idea of going out with everybody tomorrow and Rose asked Alice a question, but Alice looked so out of it. Just lost in her own thoughts I guess. But I did not expect what came out of her mouth.

"Have you ever noticed how there's a small brown spot in one of the corners of my ceiling? It's been there for a while and I sometimes wonder if Emmett was stupid enough one day to get a latter and shit in the corner of my ceiling…" She trailed off and we both stared at her for a moment…and busted into hysterics. I was the first to be able to speak.

"Where the hell did that come from, Alice?"

"I have no idea. Did you guys put drugs in my soda?"

"No, but maybe you should go to sleep."

Rose agreed. "We should all probably head on to bed. It's almost four in the morning."

Alice and I agreed and we headed to our rooms. We could've stayed in Rose's room, but we wanted our own beds.

As I walked down to the basement, I saw that Edward had collapsed on his bed with his door wide open. I don't know when they got back, but I guess they just didn't want to disturb our little hang out.

I decided not to do anything because it sounded like he had a pretty rough day, so I just quietly shut his door and went over to my room and curled up under my blankets. Even though Edward wasn't with me, I actually loved my birthday today. It's nice to have girls to hang out with.

**Epov**

We had gotten back around midnight and heard the girls upstairs giggling and screaming. None of us wanted to deal with that, so the three of us just went to our rooms and collapsed after a long day of climbing through trees, branches, getting scratched up, and dislocation.

After we finally made it out of that catastrophe, we all praised the man upstairs, got showered, and dressed. We stopped to pick up some food from a drive through cause we didn't want Emmett to have to walk too much after that hike. It took us a couple hours to drive back, plus we stopped at the hospital where my dad works, to get some crutches. Our day was just a little tiring.

I woke up this afternoon to the smell of French toast drifting down the stairs, so I got up and noticed that I was still in my clothes from yesterday after the hike. I changed into some jeans and a black polo shirt that apparently "showed off my muscles" according to Bella and Rosalie. Walking out of my room, I looked towards Bella's room out of habit and saw that she'd been in there because the door was open. I walked into the room to see if she was still asleep, but she wasn't in there. Before I headed out though, something caught my eye on the bed. Taking a closer look, I saw that it was pajamas. But not just any pajamas, these were silk and silver with lace. Tank top and boy shorts. These could not be Bella's. She wouldn't wear something like that…would she? Surely not. She would think they were too revealing. Right? Fuck. I shouldn't have paid attention to it. Now I've got an image of her wearing it, in my head.

Isabella Swan is my best friend. Not girlfriend or anyone to lust after. Fucking best friend! I know I'm a teenage boy, but it's just not right. My brain seems to know that, but my dick hasn't quite caught on to that yet.

After I calmed myself a bit, I walked up the stairs and saw my mom and Bella were the ones making the French toast.

"Hey sleepy head." My mom greeted me.

I groaned in response, stretching and mumbled an "ouch".

"What's wrong honey? Sore from yesterday?"

"Yeah. My arms hurt a little. And my feet. But I'll get over it."

Bella turned from her cooking and asked, "Edward, what kind of egg do you want?"

"Oh come on, Bella. You of all people should know this."

"Actually, no. You change your mind so often between scrambled and sunny side up, that I never know what you want."

"Oh…sunny side up today."

She turned back around and started to make my egg for me. Esme turned towards me again. "Edward, could you go get Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, please? Your dad already left for work, so he already ate."

"Sure." I got off the stool I was sitting on and went upstairs to Rosalie's room. She was the easiest to wake up surprisingly. She was a morning person.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Rose, its eleven thirty and Mom and Bella are making breakfast. It's time to come eat."

She groaned a little, rolled towards me and said, "Okay thanks, Eddie."

I growled at her for that, but walked out of the room, to Alice's.

When I opened the door, I saw her drowning in her bed and chuckled at how tiny she was. Alice hasn't grown an inch since fifth grade. She's only five feet tall.

I walked to the side of her bed, anticipating her reaction, and leaned towards her.

"Alice, Mom's making breakfast. Come get it."

"No." Came her muffled response.

"Yes. Mom sent me up here to get you."

She turned away from me. "Go away."

"Mary, go get your food." She hated that name.

Before I could react, she swung her arm out without looking, and smacked me right in the face. "Go. Away. Edward."

I rolled my eyes and left her room. Crabby little girl. Walking down the hallway to Emmett's room, I already heard his snores. He's a fucking freight train when he's asleep. I walked into his room and saw that he had stayed in one position with his leg straight all night. Even when he's asleep, he's aware that he can't thrash around when his kneecap screws up again.

"Emmett, food." That's all I had to say and he opened his eyes to look up at me.

"What's she making?"

"French toast. Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah." He sat up and I helped him turn without bending his leg too much. I grabbed his crutches from the wall and handed them to him and he got up on his own. We carefully went down the stairs and when we got to the kitchen, Rosalie was sitting at the bar with Bella and Jasper. When did he get here?

"Hey Edward. I just came in a second ago. I missed my sister." Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Where's Alice?" Mom asked.

"She was being a little pain in the ass again."

"Edward Anthony, you better watch what you say about your sister."

"I woke her up and she smacked me in the face." Right after I said that, I felt a thump to the back of the head and saw Alice walk past me.

"Get over it Ed." She said. Jasper chuckled and high fived her as I sat on a stool next to Bella. There was already a plate full of food there and I didn't know if it was someone else's.

"I made your plate for you." Bella told me.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I felt like it. Now, eat your food."

I shook my head at her and cut into my French toast. Looking around, I noticed that Rosalie was carrying Emmett's food to the living room while he sat on the couch with his leg outstretched. She sat next to him and handed him the plate. They turned on the TV and started watching a rerun of _Seinfeld._

I looked back over at Bella and thought about what we were going to do for tonight. We were all supposed to go out for Bella's birthday, but I didn't know exactly what we would do yet. I guess we can go catch a movie or something along those lines. Maybe go bowling if Bella feels coordinated enough today. They're having cosmic bowling tonight at the bowling alley in Port Angeles. Bella loves the black lights that are up.

I finished up my breakfast and said I was going to take a quick shower. Walking into my room, I grabbed my towel from a hanger and headed for my bathroom. I called it mine because it's down stairs and I'm the only person who uses it besides Bella on occasion. When you actually look at the basement, it could be its own apartment. I even have a mini fridge down here in which I hide the occasional beer. Emmett steels them from the fridge upstairs. But I hardly ever have any because honestly the stuff my dad gets is utterly disgusting.

When I got to the bathroom, I stripped from my clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned the water a fraction from the hottest it could get because I like my showers scorching. While washing and rinsing my hair, I couldn't help but to think of Bella. I really don't understand why she keeps coming back to my head that way. Just thinking about Bella and the shower added multiple thoughts that I tried desperately to get rid of but couldn't. She's my best friend. Is it just because of teenage hormones and she's the main girl that I hang out with?

I looked down to see that I had a now daily visitor. Only this time it was worse. After finishing everything else in the shower, I turned the water to cold.

That was the first time I had ever jacked off to the thought of Bella Swan. And I was sickened with myself.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. Once in my room, I pulled on some jeans and a t shirt. Before throwing the towel to the hamper, I rubbed it over my hair to dry it a bit. I saw myself in the mirror as I walked by it and didn't notice anything new.

When I got upstairs, Mom had left to get some things with her coworkers. She's an interior designer. Emmett and Rose were probably up in his room because they weren't in the living room anymore. Jasper was sitting with Brian whom just decides to come over whenever the hell he wants to. Alice was sitting there too watching the two guys play God of War. She cringed every time they killed someone. Such a little girl. Bella doesn't even care about it that much.

I heard dishes clanking around in the kitchen and found Bella in there washing up the stuff from breakfast. Before I talked to her, I decided to ask everyone who was going with us tonight so I could choose what we would be doing.

After the guys beat the level they were on, I asked them and Alice if they were coming. Jasper was the first to answer.

"I've gotta work tonight man." Jasper works at one of the two gas stations in Forks. I turned to Brian.

"My mom wanted me to go to some stupid little family thing again. She always pulls this shit. Sorry Ed." I shrugged and looked over to Alice. I could already guess what she _wanted _to say. _"It won't be any fun because Jasper won't be there." _She didn't say that though and just declined with a "polite" no. If you can call stalking Jasper to the gas station, "polite".

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Emmett's door. Rose opened it and I asked them if they would be able to come tonight.

"Man, you know Dad told me to stay off my leg for a day or two. Tell Bella I'm sorry."

"I'm staying to help Emmett. Tell her I'm sorry too."

I nodded and went back down to the kitchen. Well that's a disappointment. No one can even come.

"Bella," She turned around from what she was doing to look at me. "Looks like it's just going to be me and you tonight. No one else is able come."

Her face had a sad expression, but only for a second. "That's fine Edward. I like hanging out with you. You're my best friend." Well at least she isn't too upset over that. I felt kind of bad that no one could be with us for her birthday, but then again, her birthday was technically yesterday.

Bella went home later, telling me to call her with the plans for the night. I agreed and said goodbye. I spent the rest of my afternoon basically in the living room taking turns killin' bodies. That's what I called it. Sometimes Brian, Jasper, and I would play at the same time, but we mostly did just two players.

Alice still sat in the living room with us and just wrote in her little journal that Dad got for her. If I was immature enough, I would read it. But I could probably guess what's in there anyway.

While the three of us were playing, every once in a while, one of us would yell out or just flat out curse up a storm at the characters in the game. When Brian or I did it, Alice would just shake her head or roll her eyes. But when Jasper cursed, she would giggle. At one point in time when I was playing with Jaz, I asked if Alice could get me a coke from the fridge and she said no. Jasper said that a drink sounded nice. Can you guess what happened? She fucking got up and got _Jasper_ a fucking soda.

"Thanks pixie." He nodded at her and took a sip of the coke. I shook my head and looked over at her.

"So you'll get Jaz a drink, but not me? Your brother? What's so special about Jasper?" I asked. I was being an ass, but didn't really care at the moment.

"He doesn't call me a pain in the ass."

"Because he doesn't have to wake you up in the morning and get smacked in the face. And he doesn't have to live with you and listen to your bullshit drama that happens at school. That's why I called you a pain in the ass." There's also another unmentionable reason for that.

"Well, that's why he's special. The only name he calls me is pixie."

"Yeah, I bet you like that a lot, don't you?" Okay, now I know I'm making this worse than it should be, but it just keeps spewing out of my mouth before I can stop it.

By now she was glaring at me hard core. "I do like Jasper far better than I like you, Edward. You're an ass."

"Yep, I know you like him more than you like me. I _definitely _know that." And at that, she threw down her journal and stomped off to her room screaming,

"I hate you, Edward Cullen!" I shrugged and finally saw the expressions of Brian and Jasper.

"What?" I asked.

Jasper spoke up. "Dude, what the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You were being kind of an asshole, don't you think?"

I shrugged again. "Woops." I remarked sarcastically. They both shook their heads and Brian chuckled a bit. He had witnessed days when Alice had her pain in the ass moments. He knew what I was talking about.

Seriously, this crush Alice has on Jasper is already starting to come back and bite her in the ass because of her brother that can't always keep his mouth shut. She better do something about it soon or she'll just get burned.

**-0-**

**Okay, so I was going to make this chapter longer, but I just really wanted to get something up here. I'll start writing the next chapter from where this one stops. It'll probably still be in EPOV. Bella and Edward will go out in the next chapter. So, review please! The love and support for the story really helps me get going on the next chapter. (Which also means that I can finish the story faster and get started on one of Natallie's stories.) Review! ;)**


End file.
